Hunter's Light
by Vizard890
Summary: While those Half-Bloods are fighting in their silly little war for honor and glory; there are thing waiting and watching for their chance to strike. Waiting for the perfect chance to strike since the darkness is growing stronger. But there is a hunter that is willing to sink into the darkness and hunt them inside the very darkness they call home.
1. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Jutsu!** "

 **Moonlight**

Tsunade leans back in her chair. She pinches the bridge of her nose as a headache is coming. Several hours ago Uchiha Sasuke went rogue and caused chaos. The busty Hokage sent the newly minted Chunin Nara Shikamaru, Genin Akimichi Choji, Genin Inuzuka Kiba, Genin Hyuga Neji, and Genin Uzumaki Naruto to chase a captured the rogue Uchiha. During the chase Genin Rock Lee along with Shinobi from Suna being Genin Sabaku no Gaara, Genin Sabaku no Kankuro, and Genin Sabaku no Temari helped them out during the chase.

The mission itself was a bust with serious injuries, but no deaths on their side. Choji suffered from extreme Chakra Exhaustion because of his Clan's Food Pills. Kiba suffered from blood loss and a deep stab wound. Neji had a hole in his shoulder that goes through his shoulder. Shikamaru only had a broken finger. But all of that is nothing compared to what happened to Naruto. He has a large wound in his chest that is extreme close to his heart, fractured skull, and a fractured spine. Tsunade worked on Naruto for hours to make sure that he didn't die. While Tsunade was going through Naruto's medical records she found out that a few years ago Naruto had surgery on his eyes.

' _Why in the world did Naruto have surgery on his eyes? His medical records don't saw why he had the surgery._ ' thought Tsunade.

Tsunade opens her hidden sake stash for this is a case that she just wants to drink, but before she could Shizune rushes through the door, nearly taking the door off it hinges.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled out Shizune as she ignores the busty blonde who is trying to drink some sake, "Tsunade-sama! The Barrier Team picked up a strange Chakra Signature entering Konoha just twenty minutes ago!"

"Strange Chakra Signature? Like what?" asked the busty blonde

"Divine…"

Tsunade's eyes widen. This isn't the first time Divine Chakra has entered Konoha; not even the first time Divine Chakra has entered the Elemental Nations. Throughout the centuries Divine Beings came and went usually leaving behind children that have special Chakra. Tsunade jumps out of her chair and rushes to the hospital for the is only one person in the whole Village that had a Divine Parent.

' _Naruto!_ ' Tsunade worries for her favorite blonde.

 **-Outside Konoha-**

The moon is full. The night is clear with little to no clouds in the sky. Divine light shines down from the moon as a woman wearing silver robs gently lands on top of a tree.

"It's been so long since I've been back here. It looks like nothing has changed that much." said the Goddess out loud.

The Goddess looks out onto the everlasting forest of Kuni no Hi. A forest that had little destruction to it as the people to these lands care about their lands when they aren't fighting and killing each other during their wars. While looking out onto the untouched forest she eyes gazed over the Hokage Mountain; more percussively the last face to the far right.

"It has been that long, hasn't it?"

The Goddess closes her eyes releasing divine energy into the air and sent it out. What the Goddess didn't know was that the Barrier Team in Konoha felt her releasing her divine energy and sending it out; which in turn allowed Shizune to notified the Hokage of her presents.

Opening her eyes, "Found you!" taking off at speeds that would end most beings lives.

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

Sleeping peacefully in the bed with the window open is one Uzumaki Naruto. After his surgery he was placed in a private room to rest without anyone disturbing him. Standing next to the bed is the Goddess. She run her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Just like your father's. You have his hair that no matter what I would do to it it'd just go back to what it once was," she looks over the sleeping boy to get a better look at him, "You have your father's hair, but you have my face."

She looks over the injures to get a better look at them. While she isn't like her brother who can look at any wound and knows how it was caused, how old the wound is, and how to fix it; she only know so much. From how he is sleeping means that his wounds were properly treated.

"Who did this to you?"

But before the Goddess could do anything else the door was kicked opened with Tsunade running into the room. The busty Hokage scans the room to see a woman standing next to a sleeping Naruto with her hand running through his hair.

"Get…" but Tsunade stops what she was fixing to saw as she recognize those silver robs, "I- It can't be… Artemis-sama?" asked Tsunade

"Tsunade?" Artemis asked turning to the busty Hokage, "Why did you bust down the door while Naruto is sleeping?"

"Be… Why are you here? I thought you were forbidden from ever returning?"

"I… had a feeling," it was true as the Goddess of the Moon felt something off so she came to visit, "When I arrived I didn't expect to find Naruto in the hospital of all places. Why is he here?"

"He went on a mission that didn't end well… I have to ask what do you plan to do?"

Artemis turned to the sleeping boy, "I don't fully know. It feels as though the Fates wanted me to come here. Tell me this mission that caused these injures,"

"Naruto's teammate went rogue and I'd sent a retrieval team after him, but they fought against Jonin Shinobi that caused most of the team injures that put them in the hospital,"

"So the enemy did this?"

"No, that was Naruto's teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was the only one that managed to catch up to him. They fought and those injures are the result of the fight,"

"An Uchiha? Never did like them," never taking her eyes off of Naruto, "I think I'll be taking Naruto,"

Tsunade eyes widen, "Take… Taking him?!" shouted the blond haired woman, "What do you mean by taking him?! The rule say you can't take him!"

"I know that, but they don't say anything about leaving him some place that I know where he'll be protected. I don't like that place, but it's better then here,"

"But Naruto is a Shinobi here! If people learn that Naruto isn't here, then they'll think he went rogue too! You can't just take him and expect that boy to just go with it!" Tsunade points to the sleeping Naruto, "He will fight you every step of the way kicking, punching, screaming, and the cursing! The little brat will make your life a living Hell if it is the last thing he does. Let him wake up and tell him who you are! Wait till he can walk before telling him what you want to do! Wait till he is awake to tell him that you're his mother!"

"I don't think I have to do that now,"

Tsunade looks over to Naruto as he opens his eyes who slowly sits up because of his injures, "You do know that someone is trying to sleep here, you old hag!?" giving Tsunade the stick eye, "And you!" turning to Artemis, "Shut up deadbeat mother!" before Naruto passes out once

"We better take this outside before he wakes up again,"

"I agree."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Both Artemis and Tsuande head out into the hallway for Artemis to see several Anbu standing down the hallway.

"I see the Anbu still protect this part of the hospital." stated the Goddess of the Moon.

At Konoha General Hospital lies the North Wing that is for Shinobi that are being treated for heavy injures that need protection.

"Yes, they do their job. Artemis-sama, why do you want to take Naruto away from here?"

Sighing before leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "Over the last few years I have been taking in more and more Hunters that need a place to live. Taking them in I see them as my daughters, but they aren't my real daughters that I gave birth to. I think overtime I wanted to see Naruto more and more. So I want to take him and be able to visit if I can,"

"Yes, but what about the law? I know Divine Beings can't see their children,"

"I can work around the stupid law. The law can't be broken, but that doesn't mean it can be bent. Other Gods and Goddesses have visited their children through their dreams and used other means to make sure that they're taken care of," explained Artemis

"Fine! But!" Tsunade holds up her hand, "You have to talk to Naruto in the morning when he wakes up. Like I said earlier; he'll fight you all the way and won't respect you. Though the little brat is disrespectful to everyone he meets. He once told a princess to shut the fuck up because she kept saying her life was hard. Talk to him and try to make him go with you that's all I ask from you,"

Sighing once more, "Very well! I'll wait for him to wake up."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Artemis watches as the sun rises over the Hokage Mountain. It has been several years since she'd last seen the sun rise over the famous landmark. The last time she'd seen it was when they were still bulding Minato's face on the side of the mountain.

' _The more things change, the more they stay the same,_ ' Artemis looks over Konoha as it really hasn't changed that much, ' _I wished the rest of the world was like this. Where nature was one with everyone,_ '

Artemis was brought out of her train of thought by the metal door of the roof opening up, "Artemis-sama," Shizune is standing at the open door, "Naruto-kun has waken. Tsunade-sama is looking over his wound as we speak and wishes for you to be there,"

"Yes, I think it is time for me to talk to my son after all these years." Artemis says wholeheartedly.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tsunade removes some of Naruto's bandages, "Well, there is some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" asked the busty blond

"I don't think is really matters," answered Naruto

"Alright. You are healing nicely, but you'll have to stay in the hospital for three days,"

"Why do I have to wait for so long? I heal fast and you can heal anything!" Naruto cried out

"I know that, but I what to make sure that nothing is badly damaged. Your spine was fractured. You're lucky to be able to even walk as it is!"

"Fine!" mutters the blonde.

That's when Artemis and Shizune came into the room. Artemis stares at her son. Yes, last night she got to see him, but she didn't get a really good look at him. Now that he's awake with his shinning blue eyes, bright blonde hair, round face, and the birthmarks on his cheeks.

"So… Deadbeat Mom, what took you so long?" Naruto remembers waking up last night with Tsunade and Artemis yelling at each other

"Deadbeat Mom?" Artemis mutters

"D- Don't think too much about it, Artemis-sama!" Shizune panics as Naruto is blunt as always, "Naruto doesn't respect everyone he meets!"

"So? I'm listening!" Naruto gets back their attention, "Where have you been all these years? Is it true like the villagers said? That you didn't want me and left me behind? That you were some kind of whore?"

"What?" a dark aura surrounds the Goddesses

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted at the blonde

"I want to hear it from your mouth. I want to hear if the rumors are true, or that there was more to it. Tell me," those cold eyes that Artemis seen in her Hunters when they first join the Hunt stare into her eyes are a bit unnerving

"I… I couldn't take care of you because of a stupid law," the dark aura disappears and the Goddess looks out the window, "You see, Naruto, I'm not a human. I'm a Goddess,"

Naruto stares at the woman who is claiming to be his mother just say that she is a Goddess, "I'm having a hard time believing you," the blonde has heard of everything by the name calling, but this is a new one saying that his mother; this woman in front of him in a goddess, "It just sounds like excuses so you wouldn't have to take care of me,"

"But it's true! We gods can't take care of our children that we have. Zeus, who is your grandfather doesn't want any of the Half-Bloods to think they are above themselves."

That was the wrong thing to say. Plain and simple. It just sounds like that this Zeus is afraid. Afraid of losing power. Those with power are afraid of losing that power to their children; when if fact the parent should be proud that their children surpassed them.

' _Those that are afraid are doomed to repeat history because they are laying the foundation for the next uprising,_ ' thought Naruto

"If you are a Goddess, then what are you a goddess too?"

"I am the Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wild Animals, Wilderness, Childbirth, Virginity, and Protector of Young Girls, Bring and Reliving Disease in Women. In my spar time I along with my Hunters hunt and kill Monsters that wish to do harm onto mortals and other Half-Bloods."

Naruto continues to stare at his mother. The things that she said sound doesn't make sense with childbirth and virginity. How can that go hand-to-hand? It just doesn't make sense whatsoever. But from what he can tell is that she protect girls that can't protect themselves and make sure that mothers give birth without any problems.

"I want to know… Why you didn't you do the one thing that you needed to do the most?"

Artemis knew what her son truly said, ' _Why didn't you protect you_ _r own_ _baby?_ ' looking down in shame that she failed as a mother, "I had to follow the Ancient Laws because someone has too,"

' _Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worst then trash._ '

"Why did you come here after so long?"

"Because I… I felt something wasn't right. So I came and here I find you in the hospital with injures that should of killed you," holding back her tears, "It pains me to see you like this after all these years!" she couldn't hold the tears, "That I couldn't see my only son that I wanted to do nothing more then to raise and show the world that this is my son!" the Goddess drops to her knees

"Give me time to think…" was the only thing that Naruto said.

Tsunde and Shizune help Artemis to her feet and help her to walk out of the room. Shortly after the door was closed tears run down Naruto's face as after all these years his mother finally came to see him. The one thing that he'd wanted more then anything in the world. Not even being the Hokage can do that. Gripping his bedsheets as he was overjoyed and sadden at the same time. He knows that his words were harsh, but they had to be said. They had to be said because by pushing someone to tears can one see the true colors of that person. And Naruto knows without a doubt the words his mother said were true.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Two days passed with only Tsunade or Shizune coming to change his bandages and making sure that he's eating properly, and to make sure he doesn't sneak out of the hospital like he did in the past. It wasn't until the third day when Kakashi came to visit him.

"Yo, Naruto!" greeted the masked Shinobi

"Kakashi-sensei, what took you so long to get here?" asked the blonde

"Oh, you know, getting lost on the road of life. You should really try it sometime. You don't know where you'll end up," they both sat there saying nothing for sometime til, "I'm sorry, Naruto,"

Looking over to his sensei, "What for?"

"For teaching Sasuke the **Chidori**. I wanted to teach him that technique so he would use it to protect those that he'd cared for; not to use it on them,"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No… Years ago I saw one of my teammates die in the last war, and then my last teammate died… by my hands," dropping the bomb that he himself killed his own teammate

"Why?" Naruto asked for needed to know what his teacher killed a teammate, a friend

"During the war Rin was captured by Kiri were they used a sealing jutsu on her and turned her into the Jinchuuriki for the Sanbi,"

"Just like me," mutters Naruto

"Not like you, Naruto," Kakashi walks over to the window to look out as he see a few birds fly by, "The sealing jutsu was a trap. It was a ticking bomb that would go off when she arrived back at the village. Knowing this, Rin wanted me to kill her so that the village wouldn't be destroyed,"

"But you didn't want too, right?"

"Correct. I didn't want to kill Rin, but she wouldn't listen. Soon Shinobi from Kiri appeared and I fought them, but during the battle Rin jumped in front of me with my Chidori going through her chest, killing her. I went into shock and passed out from the sight of Rin's dying face, and when I came too there was blood and bodies everywhere," turning back to his student, "It wasn't unlike a few years later that I was asked to join Anbu by the Yondaime,"

"The Yondaime asked you to join Anbu?"

"Yes, and during my time in Anbu I became infamous to our enemies because I didn't hold anything back. The Darkness swallowed me whole,"

"Darkness?"

"Not everyone can join Anbu. They need Darkness in them so they can do what they are ordered to do. We do the things that aren't asked of the other Shinobi," they both sat there for sometime before Kakashi spoke once more, "You know, during my time in Anbu I was to guard Artemis-sama while she was pregnant with you,"

"You were?" looking up at his sensei

"Yes! I watched her for ten months. During those months I saw how she was nervous about being pregnant with you. It was funny watching her shopping for baby clothes wondering if you would like them. She was so happy to know that you were going to be born and couldn't wait for you to _be_ born. Artemis-sama wanted to meet you for she loved you very much, Naruto," Kakashi chuckles at those memories

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei, what should I do?"

"Hmm?"

"Deadbeat Mom wants to take me away from here; away from Konoha," Kakashi sweat drop from what Naruto just called his mother, "What should I do? Should I go with her? Stay here? What about Sasuke? What about my friends here?"

"Hmm… There is so many things to do, and so little time. I can't tell you how to live your life, Naruto. Neither can Tsuande-sama, Jiraiya-sama, your mother, or anyone really. You have to decide what you want to do in the end,"

"It's my choice in the end…" mutters Naruto as he thinks it over.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kakashi didn't stay too long after what he had to say be leaving. Naruto sits there thinking over what he wants to do. He can stay here in Konoha and train to bring Sasuke back and make him face his crimes. The blonde knows that the Last Uchiha would be getting a slap on the wrist for what he did by leaving Konoha in the way that he did. Most likely he'll be spending sometime in prison for a few years and then be out with Anbu watching to make sure he doesn't do anything like that again. Or, he could go with his mother to what ever lands she wish to take him too. Where he'll have to learn the difference between Konoha and the new lands.

But before Naruto could come to any conclusion the sound of the door opening to his room brings him out of his train of thought. Sakura closes the door behind her. Then the crushing thought that he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura about bring Sasuke back to her. He failed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I- I failed to bring Sasuke back to you! But don't worry, I'll make sure to bring him in the next time I run into him! That's a promise!" says Naruto as he is thinking that Saukra is sad that Sasuke isn't back in Konoha

Naruto waits for Sakura to say something, but doesn't hear a thing for sometime, "That's alright, Naruto," he didn't like the tone that she is using, "I shouldn't of asked you to bring Sasuke back. I should of known that you'd fail to bring him back. I mean, you failed the Academy three times! What was I thinking when I'd asked you to bring Sasuke back! You can't beat Sasuke! He's too good and too strong for someone like you! You never take anything too serious! You always laugh at everything like it's some kind of joke! If only you had parents to look after you, but they didn't even want you!"

 _"I watched her for ten months. During those months I saw how she was nervous about being pregnant with you. It was funny watching her shopping for baby clothes wondering if you would like them. She was so happy to know that you were going to be born and couldn't wait for you to be born. Artemis-sama wanted to meet you for she loved you very much, Naruto,"_

The words that Kakashi spoke run through Naruto's mind as Sakura continues to insult the blonde, to continue to berate him. For everything that he has done for her. For all the times he wanted to make her smile. Helping her so that she doesn't fall behind when they are training. Just for her to throw it all right back into his face. Then hearing her say that his parents didn't want him. In the last three days Naruto has seen his mother giving him space to think over what she had said. And then, hearing Kakashi saying that Artemis wanted him and loved him.

"Get out…" whispered the blonde

"Huh?" said Sakura who barely heard him, "What did you say Naruto-baka?"

"I said get out," raising his voice so that the pink haired girl could properly hear him, "I said to get out!"

Sakura takes a step back from how Naruto raised his voice to her. Not once has the blonde idiot has done such a thing to her. A cold griping fear sets into her very being as the young girl takes a step back. Staring right at her are a pair of red eyes. But not just any pair of red eyes. The Sharingan. The Sharingan is staring right back at her.

' _Naruto isn't from the Uchiha Clan! Then why does he have the Sharingan?!_ ' Sakura questioned herself as those red eyes slowly start to spin

"While Sasuke and I train our asses off to grow stronger and stronger; you do nothing but complain about everything!" a coldness fills the room, "For one who wants to get stronger, you sure don't have the heart to do what is need! You don't know anything for you are a closed minded fool that just follow others like a little sheep waiting for the wolf to come! Get out before I do something that I'll regret doing!"

Sakura quickly rushed out of the room out of the fear she just felt. It was as if death was hanging over her with its hand around her throat.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto didn't have to wait for must longer for Tsunade and Shizune to come back on more time. While Shizune changes Naruto's bandages Tsunade explains that he shouldn't train for a few more days just to be on the safe side.

"So, Naruto, I have to know; have you'd made a decision?" Tsunade asked since this has been on her mind for the last three days

"I have…"

 _"_ _I can't tell you how to live your life, Naruto. Neither can Tsuande-sama, Jiraiya-sama, your mother, or anyone really. You have to decide what you want to do in the end,"_

' _I have to make the decision myself,_ ' Naruto told himself as the words that Kakashi said are true for no one came make this decision but Naruto himself.

"I have made my decision."

 **-Author's Note-**

So I was challenge by Zanark Sathanus to make this story. I would of finished this chapter sooner but I moved, had to look for a new job, and now have to get use to the new work hours. But after so long I have finished it and here it is! I know what the challenges are and I won't say what they are, but while I was writing this I remember that a lot of the Greek Gods and Goddesses did a lot of dark and terrible things to people. So I'll focus more on the darkness that is there that I haven't really seen in other stories.

One more thing! For those that would like to leave a shit review! I will hunt you down and end you. For no one likes you, no one will miss you. You are shit. No! You are lower then shit! Die!


	2. New Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or Percy Jackson and Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Jutsu!** **Summons! Monsters!** "

 **New Moon**

Tsunade and Shizune stop what they are doing as they waited for Naruto to say his answer, but didn't get to become a plum of smoke fills the room. Coughing as the smoke disappears to reveal Jiraiya standing on top of one of his toad striking a pose.

"The Great Jiraiya is here!" said man wipes his ponytail around because throwing out his hand as small fireworks go off

Growling at her old teammate for doing something so stupid in such a small room and even having fireworks going off inside a hospital, "JIRAIYA!" Tsunade punches Jiraiya's jaw forcing to fly through the wall.

Several Anbu look through the new hole in the wall to find their Hokage's fist smoking from the force of her punch. They didn't stick around and quickly got Jiraiya. The Anbu bring Jiraiya back with his jaw swollen. The toad that Jiraiya summoned stares at its summoner before turning to its newest summoner.

" **I will take my leave, Naruto-sama,** " said the toad before disappearing in a plume of smoke

Groaning in pain, "Why did you have to hit me so hard, Tsunade-hime?" rubbing his throbbing jaw

"Pussy!" insulting Jiraiya without a care in the world, "That's what you get for doing something stupid like that inside a hospital! Seriously! Who lights fireworks inside a hospital where there is oxygen?"

"I just wanted to make an appearance for my student…" appearing in a corner with a rain cloud of his head, "I came over here to tell him that I will be taking on a two year training trip,"

"I hate to break it to you, Jiraiya, but things just changed,"

"What?" quickly jumping and appearing right in Tsunde's face, "What do you mean things changed? I had everything all sent! First I would start out by making his Taijutsu better, then work on his Chakra Control, all the while teaching him to take over my spy network one day!"

"Things just changed, Jiraiya. Artemis-sama has returned."

Then Jiraiya does something that no one thought the old pervert would do. Screaming like a little girl and jumps out the window. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and the two Anbu blink at the broken window. The thought of Jiraiya said to be the strongest of the Sannin screamed like a little girl and jumped out of the window was something no one was expecting.

"Anyway…" says Naruto catching Tsunade and Shizune's attention, "I will be going with Deadbeat Mom,"

Sweat dropping at Naruto's rude nickname, "May I ask why?" the busty Hokage asked since she wanted to know what the knucklehead is thinking

"While I was sitting here… I've been thinking and…" gripping his bedsheets tightly, "I always wanted to become the Hokage so that people would look at me and won't say terrible things about me to my face or behind my back. Yet after losing to Sasuke… I don't have a right to become Hokage if I couldn't even save one of my friends."

Tsunade stays silent as that isn't true. All the Hokages before her has lost something that was too much to bare. Her Grandfather, Hashirama couldn't stop his long time rival and friend from going rogue and attacking the village. Or how her Grand Uncle Tobirama sacrificed his own life to save his students during the Second Shinobi War. Or with Hiruzen didn't see that his student Orochimaru was swallowed up by the darkness. And finally how Minato had the shortest run as Hokage before giving his life to protect the village from the Kyubi thirteen years ago. The road to becoming a Kage in any village is a road full of hardship with death as the foundation.

"Naruto… Going just because you couldn't protect one friend isn't the way to do it. There is more then just being the strongest to become Hokage. One has to be smart, one has to know when to fight, one has to know when to quit, and one has to know oneself," explains the busty blonde

"I know that, but I don't even know myself…" Naruto looks up to the woman who he saw as a grandmother, "How can I grow when I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing?"

"Because no one knows. If everyone had the right answer to everything, then the world would be a much better place," Tsunade walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug, "Whatever you choose to do I'll be there right behind you one hundred percent of the way!"

Nodding his head, "I have decided that I'll go with Deadbeat Mom and learn more around the world. Just like you said the Hokage has to be smart, right?" Naruto's infamous smile comes about, "Then there is no better way then to travel and learn how the world truly is!" jumping out of the bed, "I'll be the greatest Hokage because I would have traveled the world and saw many great things that made me great too!"

Shizune claps her hands as Naruto starts to jump up and down on the bed. Of course Tsunade is happy that Naruto has made up his mind. Yes, she is sad that her favorite blonde will be leaving; that doesn't mean he'll be leaving forever. Seeing enough of Naruto jumping on the bed hits him nowhere as hard as she did with Jiraiya to make him stop jumping on the bed.

"Why did you hit me?" cried out Naruto as he nurses his head

"I let you jumped on the bed long enough, brat!" she's just couldn't lose her smile, "And I did say to take it easy! I'll have the paperwork written for you to be discharged from the hospital. I'll also have paperwork filled away saying that you can leave Konoha for a few years that you're going on a training trip. Though you were going with Jiraiya because he wanted to teach you a few more things,"

"That old perv probably just wanted to take my to a few whore houses!" says the blonde while crossing his arms

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one. Anyway! Start packing for your trip with your mother and have everything all set when you leave."

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

Standing in the middle of his apartment looking at everything with a bag sitting next to him. Shortly after coming home Naruto started to pack what he may need and take what he is of value to him. There really isn't that much he has of value to take with him. The one thing that the blonde is worried about is his plants. Naruto has a few plants that he takes care of and he doesn't want to just leave them and they wither away.

"Hmm… should I take them with me?" Naruto asks himself out loud

"Why don't you just give them to someone you know who'll take care of them?" asked Jiraiya

Of course Naruto is taken by surprised by this as he jumped up towards the ceiling and used his Chakra to stick to said ceiling, "Ero Sannin!"

"I really hate that nickname!" cried out the Toad Sage

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto after he drops down from the ceiling, "Here to take my money again?"

"No, not this time. I hear that your mother is here and is planning to take you away," Jiraiya looks at his apprentice, "Are you sure about this?"

Looking down at his own feet, "I have too. There is so much that I need to learn and to grow stronger. Maybe I can learn something if I go with Deadbeat Mom," Naruto then looks up to Jiraiya, "I've made my decision,"

"What about your dream to become Hokage?"

"It's not like I'm going to stay away forever!" really people, "I'll becoming back to be the greatest Hokage!"

"What about Sasuke?" asking the one question that need to be asked since Naruto's relationship with Sasuke is very seemlier Jiraiya and Orochimaru, "Are you going to bring him back?"

Naruto thinks long and hard on this as he still wants to keep his promise to Sakura only to make sure he can face his crimes, "Yes, Sasuke has to come back to face his crimes for abandoning the village,"

"That's all I'd wanted to hear. Though I did wish you would come with me to train because I wanted to make you my successor of my spy network,"

"And go around to every whorehouse? No thanks!"

"You don't understand now, but you'll understand when you have a woman in your bed,"

"He better not!" this time is was Jiraiya's turn to jump and cling to the ceiling with his Chakra

"Art- Artemis! It's so good to see you after so many years!"

"Jiraiya… you better not be trying to turn my son into a pervert," the Moon Goddess's eyebrow twitches

"W- W- Who me?" asking innocently, "I would never do such a thing! I didn't turn Minato into a pervert!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't tried…" Artemis says while giving the old pervert a death glare, "So why are you here?"

"Well, I came here to see Naruto off! Why else would I'd be here?!" all the while patting Naruto on the back kind of hard, "I know how you don't like to be in one place for too long!"

"Right… Anyway, I need to talk to my son; alone,"

"Right, right! Naruto, if for any reason you wish to talk while you're gone just summon one of the Toads and they'll let me know." Jiraiya didn't wait for Naruto to reply before jumping out of the window.

Artemis and Naruto stand there in silence as this is the first time that both mother and son are alone together. Naruto doesn't want to be here right now as he wants to finishing going through everything and make sure that everything is in order. While Artemis doesn't know what to do since she had given birth thirteen years ago.

"So… Minato…" looking unconformable, "That's the name of the Yondaime,"

"M- Minato is a common name!" which it is true since Minato is a very popular name in all of Konoha because he was the Yondaime

"But this was before the Yondaime became the Hokage. I know that the Yondaime is my father,"

"B- B- But how do you know that!?" Artemis starts to panic since Naruto wasn't suppose to know til he was older

"There aren't that mean blonds in Konoha for one. The Yamanaka Clan are the only blonds even in Konoha. I've been in the Hokage's Office more times then I can count and I memorized all of the Hokage pictures that are hanging up on the walls. The Yondaime has the same shade of blonde hair that I do and I have the same eye color too,"

"W- why haven't you said anything yet?"

"Because I didn't want too. I've seen how my friend Konohamaru is the grandson to Old Man Hokage, and everyone treated him differently. I didn't want that so I didn't say anything,"

"But Tsunade told me that you wanted people to see you and know that you are there," Artemis heard how Narutp pulled pranks on the whole village with her son painting the Hokage Mountain was his latest prank, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just said that I didn't want to be treated any different. And I remember from the few times that I was in the Academy that Iwa still hates the Yondaime. So I don't think they'll be too happy to know that he had a son."

From what Artemis is hearing her son, Naruto isn't stupid which isn't what she first heard. Tsunade told her that Naruto was bash and jumped headfirst into anything and everything that he could do without thinking first. But from hearing Naruto knows when to keep quiet and knew to use his head when he was suppose to do. This shows her that her son is playing everyone and just don't want people know it.

' _I guess fear can make people do some stupid things, and some pretty interesting things. I wonder what else my son can do that no one else knows?_ ' thought the mother

"Is there anything else you want to ask me before we leave?" Artemis asks her son before leaving Konoha

"There are other things that I want to ask, but they can qait til a later time. So when do we leave?" Naruto asked

"We leave when ever you are ready,"

"Then I think I want to leave now. I don't want to say good bye to everyone; not now,"

"Alright, if that is your wish." Artemis takes hold of her son and teleports out of Naruto's apartment.

 **-Central City Park-**

Mother and son teleport in the middle of Central City Park in New York City with a flash of moonlight. Since Naruto has never traveled that fast before he bends over and pukes what little is in his stomach.

"Don't worry it'll pass," says the Moon Goddess while rubbing his back, "Mortals never really travel that fast so their stomachs can't handle speeds without training,"

"Wh- Where are we…?" looking around all the while gasping for air

"This is Central City Park in New York City. This is where you'll be staying for the time being til the summer begins,"

"Why can't I be with you?" asking the million dollar question

"I can't stay with you because of the Ancient Laws,"

"Which are stupid!" cutting off his mother

"The Ancient Laws!" giving Naruto a tone to not interrupt her again, "The Ancient Laws make it so that Gods can't raise their children. And I don't think my Hunters will like to have a boy at the camp,"

"Sounds like their sexiest," making sure to mutter so that his mother doesn't hear him

"I'll have you enrolled into school because you have to be in school while you are here!"

That was one thing Artemis looked into while she was waiting for Naruto to be released from the hospital. His grades went that well, if fact he barely passed and he cut class almost every single day. While she can't be there and make him go to school; she wants to make sure that he relearns what he didn't learn from the Academy. Who knows, he might actually like school.

' _Maybe he'll choose something better then being a Shinobi as a career choice?_ ' thought the mother

' _Fat chance that I'll like school. You may make me go but I'll never like that hellhole!_ ' thought the blonde as if he knew what his mother was thinking.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There was a few curve balls thrown their way. One being Naruto didn't know how to speak English. All the people in the Elemental Countries all spoke Japanese. Artemis knew how to speak and write Japanese because she lose a bet to Apollo and she had to learn it. Seeing as it would take too long for Naruto to learn to spoke English she cheated by using a coin that Athena made that allows anyone who swallows it to speak whatever language they wish. Writing said language will be more difficult, but with Naruto's stubbornest nature he won't quit til he mastered it.

Artemis bought Naruto a studio apartment not too far away from a school that would be perfect for Naruto. By using money that came from nowhere. She told the manager that her son will be living here when school isn't being held and she'll be gone most of the time because of business. But school won't start up for a week since Spring Break is taking place.

Sitting and staring at the window of his apartment as the people walk on the sidewalk going about their business. The cars coming and going to who knows where. Seeing a car for the first time was something new and truly exciting. The technology here is so much more advance. Yes, his old home had electricity and other things, but nothing compares to to his new place. Finally growing tired from just sitting and doing nothing Naruto leaves his apartment so that he could explore this new city.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Walking through the busy sidewalk passing by people that live in this city that are going to work, leaving from work, from people visiting friends and family, to those that are on vacation. Everything seem to be perfect, but the blonde knew otherwise that this is just the surface as there are things waiting and watching just under the surface. Things that these people wouldn't; couldn't believe existed.

That's when Naruto stopped walking to looking by popping his neck. For the past few minutes someone or something has been following him. The blonde can't tell what it is because the city is covering the smell and noise, but he can tell that something is following by the feeling from the back of his neck and left shoulder; as if someone is watching him. He wonders randomly through the streets still feeling as though someone or something is following him. Taking a right down an alleyway to stop and wait. The Son of Artemis doesn't know how long he waited for but the time came when he heard footsteps. Turning to face a man standing in front of him.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked

Grinning, "You smell so nicely! I never smelled something so great before! I wonder what you'll taste like!"

Taking a step back, "Great I get a manic that's been following me around! What do you mean that I smell?"

"I want you're flesh! Flesh! Flesh! Flesh! FLESH!" the man's eyes change as the white's of his eyes darken becoming black and his irses become blood red.

The man leap towards Naruto covering the distance between them very quickly. This surprises Naruto since he wasn't expecting someone here to move that quickly. This cost him as the man takes hold of the blonde's shoulders and sinks his teeth into his right shoulder. Acting on instincts Naruto knees the guy hard in the chest with enough force to break a rib or two. Gaining some distance from the mad man as he licks his lips from blood.

"It's… It's… It's so… GOOD! I NEVER HAD SOMETHING SO GOOD BEFORE!"

Holding his shoulder and trying to stop the bleeding, ' _This isn't good! This guy is something else! Deadbeat Mom never said anything about man eating people!_ '

Naruto doesn't stay for long as he makes a run for it. He can hear the man give chase all the while screaming about wanting more divine flesh. Naruto quickly jumped to the side as something rips through the ground and into the wall. Turning to throw one of his few remaining kunai only for it to be blocked by some kind of blue tentacle. Turning on the balls of his feet and charges the man and leaps over said man. The blonde takes out two more kunai and drive them into the man's shoulders but the blue tentacle came up and hits Naruto into the wall. The blue tentacle didn't wait to wrap around Naruto with the pressure coming as the blue tentacle squeezes him.

"I can't wait to have more of your flesh!"

"Wh- What are you!?" coughed out Naruto

"I am a Ghoul!" answered the man, "I devour anything that smells good! I heard from rumors that New York had the best flesh to eat, but no other Ghoul comes thing way for some reason! All the more for me I say!"

"I think you done fucked up!"

"What do you say that?" bringing Naruto close

"Because of this!"

Naruto poofs in a cloud of smoke as another Naruto comes from behind and drives a full power **Ras** **e** **ngan** into the Ghoul. The Ghoul has never felt anything like this before in all of his life. His skin is harder then normal humans, so he shouldn't be able to feel this pain, but he is. The **Ras** **e** **ngan** grinds through the Ghoul forcing said Ghoul into the wall as the **Ras** **e** **ngan** kept on going through. Naruto knows what he's doing. This thing; this Ghoul wanted to devour him and how knows how many more people he devoured up to this point. Naruto knows what his **Ras** **e** **ngan** can do if he doesn't hold back which he does all the time, but this time? This time it is different. Different as this monster can't be allowed to live anymore.

Once his hand has gone all the way through the Ghoul who is dead now lets the monster fall to the ground. Staring down at his kill compels the blonde to take out one of his kunai. Kicking the Ghoul over onto his front, kneels down to lift up the Ghoul's shirt and lower the Ghoul's pants to drive the blade into the Ghoul's lower back where the tailbone is located. Cutting and curving through flesh and carefully taking out a glowing red sack.

Blinking a few times as though he is waking to only find his hands covered in blood and is holding a glowing red sack.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto doesn't know what happened. One minute he is standing over the dead Ghoul, then the next he is holding a red glowing sack, "Where did this come from!? Why am I holding this thing!?" panicking Naruto leaps into the air and heads back to his apartment.

Shortly after Naruto left the scene the air become cold with a mist rolling through the covers the ground. Heavy hooves click and clap as a mighty black steed that is wearing thick and heavy white armor with a rider wearing thick and heavy white armor that is shaped like bones. The helmet more so with it looking like a skull.

Eying glowing a pale purple with a breath visible from the cold air, "So you have returned now haven't you, Guts?" looking over at the dead Ghoul, "You even have the same hatred as you did from back then," looking up at the sky to see the sun has been dyed red as though blood will rain down from it, "Will the God Hand finally be killed after like they should have been all thoughs millennium ago?" asked the rider to himself before fading as he came before.

 **-Yancy Academy-**

Spring Break finished with Naruto never leaving his apartment after his run in with the Ghoul. He kept the red glowing sack and placed it in his fridge. Yancy Academy in Naruto's words a place that is for stupid rich kids that don't know any better. Things didn't go so well since some of the older kids decided to try and bully Naruto on his first day; which ended badly for them.

"Naruto, I have to ask; how come you beat the older kids up?" a kid asks who has dark hair and green eyes

"Because they should of know what they were getting themselves into when they bully other people. There are always stronger people out there. I just happened to be stronger then they were," making a face, "What was you name again?"

"Oh, Percy Jackson. I haven't been here for long. I don't think I will be here much longer anyway," says Percy

"Why's that?" Naruto asks while turning his head to the side

"Because me and school doesn't get along well with each other,"

"I never really liked school too!" smiling at the thought of a new friend, "So let's be friend!"

"Sure?" replied Percy.

 **-Unknown Location-**

"So Hound was killed," says a voice in the darkness

"Really now?" another voice came out of the darkness, "So he bit more then he could eat! Where did he die at?"

"New York City,"

"What?" you can here the surprise in his voice, "Why in the world did he go through? The Greeks at there!"

"I know that, but he said he'd smelt something that he had to sink his teeth into. When he didn't return I had Rabbit go out and find out why. Do you know what he found?"

"Tell me. I want to know what could of killed him,"

"He was found dead with a hole in his chest and his Kagune cut out,"

"His Kagune was cut out? Did the Doves do it? Or was it another Ghoul that wants to become a Kakuja?"

"I don't think it would have been the Doves since they take the bodies. And I never heard of another Ghoul that just ate a Kegune and left the rest of the body. I'll have Jason go and look into and find out what really happened," stepping out of the darkness to reveal a woman that is wrapped up in bandages while wearing a purple cloak with a hood over her head, "For this is something that I have been waiting for!" a single eye changes with the white dying black and a crimson red taking the place of the eye color, "Aogiri Tree is going to be moving now!"


	3. Waxing Crescent

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or Percy Jackson and Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Jutsu!** **Summons! Monsters!** "

 **Waxing Crescent**

"Alright class settle down now," says Mr. Brunner as he wheels out from behind his desk, "What can you tell me about the Battle of Thermopylae?"

"The movie 300?" someone says out loud and the rest of the class laugh

"There is more to it then what the movie showed," since he did show the movie to his class in hope they would understand what the battle truly meant

"Xerxes the God King of the Persian Empire wanted to conqueror all of Greece," everyone is class turns back to look at Naruto who answered

"That is correct, Mr. Uzumaki. Why was this battle so important to the rest of Greece?"

"It gave enough time for the forces of Greece to band together and win against the largest known army that this world had even seen," answering once again, "But there was just more then just Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae as Leonidas had most of his forces leave only leaving behind three hundred Spartans, seven hundred Thespians, and four hundred Thebans to fight to the bitter end,"

"That is also correct," tell the class, "This battle plays an important part as it only lasted for three days, but it gave Greece a chance to win and beat back the Persian Empire that wanted to expand their borders. Why were the Spartans the ones that history remember the most?"

"Because they have hot bodies?" once again the class laugh

"No, because they had their king with them. Known of the other forces that came had their king with them. If a king doesn't fight on the battlefield with his men, then they will never truly follow him," looking around at his students as most weren't paying any attention, "What did the Persians do to Leonidas' body as the body?"

"The head was cut off and placed on a spike while the body was crucified," Naruto answered once more so that he was paying attention in class for once

"That is very good, Mr. Uzumaki. This showed that free men, willing to do anything for victory against the invaders, could accomplish, and the death at Thermopylae had turned Leonidas and the men under his command into martyrs. That boosted the morale of all Greek soldiers in the second Persian invasion," but before Mr. Brunner could continue the bell rings and all the students rush out of class

Naruto grabs his bag and heads for the door when Mr. Brunner called out to him, "Mr. Uzumaki, a minute of your time, if you will?"

Naruto turns and heads over to the wheelchair bond teacher, "What is it, Mr. Brunner?"

"You've been paying attention in class for once. What changed?" asked out of curiously

"My Deadbeat Mom found out that I got into some fights and threaten to come down and I think you can fill in the blanks," wincing from when she called him yelling at him, "So to make sure that she doesn't come and yell at me again; I'm making sure that I keep low to the ground,"

"A mother's wrath can move any man," Mr. Brunner chuckles at the thought, "It's nice for once that one of my students is actually is learning something,"

"Yeah," rubbing the back of his head, "I've been just watching the History Channel when Greek history comes up," confessing to the truth about not actually reading the material

Chuckling once again, "At least you are learning it. I have to ask what would you done if you were fighting at the Battle of Thermopylae?"

"I would of probably done the same thing that Leonidas had done. Though I wouldn't of wanted to sacrifice some of my troops. Never did like the thought of losing soldiers that could be sent home instead. But war isn't pretty and there is death in war that claims not just the soldiers that are fighting. Innocent people that are caught are dragged into the fighting as both soldiers on either side will kill them,"

"Now why do you say that?" the teacher asks while turning his head to the side since he wasn't expecting an answer like that

"You here stories about the losing armies turning to become bandits. Those bandits now have training and equipment to hurt the very people that they've swear to protect,"

"I see. While I took enough of your time. Head to your next class, Mr. Uzumaki." fare welling his student off.

Mr. Brunner strokes his beard as he watches Naruto leaves his classroom. Mr. Brunner or Chiron was called here when Grover Underwood; one of his Satyrs called him up when there were two powerful scents, not one here at Yancy Academy. It had been a long time since he was called out to see the Demigod in question in many years. When Chiron arrived he could smell the two powerful scents and knew that other one or both of them are Children of the Big Three. The first one being Percy Jackson will the most potent as it smelled like the sea. This lead to believe that young Percy is the son of Poseidon. While thinking about this he makes a face as if this were true then it might by like Thalia all over again.

Then the mysterious other powerful scent was coming Naruto Uzumaki. While not as potent as Percy; it was still strong known the least. From the way Chiron watched young Naruto he knew things weren't right as he asked where did the old Latin teacher went when everyone looked at him strangely. With his blonde hair and blue eyes the old trainer thought that Naruto is the son of Zeus or Apollo. But the way he does things doesn't match up with how he acts. Yes, while getting into fights and showing anger is a trait runs in both of said Gods; it is a trait that runs strongly in all of the Gods on Mount Olympus. The scent itself throws the old Centaur off as it smell like nature. There are few Gods that deal with nature.

' _This is going to be a headache; I just know it will be!_ ' Chiron thought to himself.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto rushes to his next class and to meet up with his friends. The blonde has been at Yancy Academy for two months now since Spring Break ended. He can say he hates this place and wishes to burn it to the ground and just watch it. The students are a bunch of rich kids that just want mommy and daddy to pay for everything. They will have a hard time in the world when their parents won't pay for everything when they get older.

During his time here he kind of got pissed at Artemis for ditching him. She wanted to take him away from Konoha, but drops him off in New York City and say go to school til the summer starts up. That was it! His right eye twitches as he plans to get revenge for doing this to him; that is a promise of a life time.

While Artemis wanted to spend time with her son, she knew couldn't stay for ever long. She was pushing her time when he took him from Konoha as it were. The Goddess of the Moon explained everything that she could before leaving to returning to the Hunt. This kind of hurt Naruto as he wanted to spend more time with her and learn more about his mother. But the blonde knows that life isn't fair and knows that he'll get another chance when the time comes.

During the first few weeks at Yancy Academy the blonde gotten into a few fights because he was the new kid, which ended badly for those that started it. Other fights where other kids were being bullied. The school somehow gotten a hold of Artemis and told her that her son gotten into a few fights with them saying he was the one that started said fight. She wasn't too happy to learn that Naruto was fighting at school. Long story short; the blonde is trying to do everything in his power to not get into fights while he is still going to Yancy, but he makes to promises about that really.

Rushing and catching to his friends, "What did Mr. Brunner wanted to talk to you about, Naruto?" Percy asked.

Percy Jackson was one of the first people that the blonde talked to when he first arrived at Yancy. Percy was strange as he looked at everything strangely as his ADHD acted up a lot. There was nothing wrong about that as it made him unique; strange, but unique.

"He wanted to ask me what I would of done if I was Leonidas at the Battle of Thermopylae," Naruto answered back to his friend

"What did you say?"

"That I would of done the same thing as Leonidas even if I didn't like it. I would of liked to send all of my men back to their families and loved ones, but you can't have what you want,"

"I don't know if I would have been able to do that," confess Percy, "Leading soldiers into battle that they all know they aren't coming back; I hope I never be placed in a position like that one day,"

"I don't think Percy would be very good at being a leader," Grover chimed in.

Grover Underwood is another friend of Naruto that he met shortly after joining Yancy. Grover was being picked on because he uses crutches to get around because his legs are strong enough to properly use; which Naruto ended because the blonde doesn't like bullies. Though when it comes to lunch the boy can somehow clear the cafeteria like it was nothing.

"That's mean Grover! I thought you would be on my side?" cried out Percy

"I have to agree with Grover on this. I think I would turncoat if that were to happen." Naruto quickly joins in on making fun of Percy.

This is how the three friends would spend their days together as friends should. None of them knew how everything was going to change. For the better or for the worst. But none of that matter right now as they head for their next class with if being math.

 **-Metropolitan Museum of Art-**

The bus arrives at the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the field trip that Yancy Academy had planned for this class. Though the school wish to say that they we're the ones that thought it up, but in fact it was Mr. Brunner that thought it up and brought it up to the principle; saying that this could give the students a great chance for them to learn while also seeing what they are learning about.

Another teacher came with them since the school thought one teacher couldn't control a whole class during a field trip. The math teacher Mrs. Dodds came along. She joined Yancy Academy around the same time Mr. Brunner joined. And just like him the older math teacher went and left and she was hired as a replacement like the very next day.

"Alright class," says Mr. Brunner grabbing all of their attention, "I want all of you to look at the statues and other art works! Pick which art work you wish to report on! Meet back up in the front by eleven for the main tour that I have planned out for us!"

"So what should we do?" Percy asked his two friends

"I don't know?" Grover stated while scratching the side of his head, "Why don't we all split up and pick something for our reports?"

"That sounds like a good idea," the blonde liking that idea since it'll give him some time to look around, "Why don't we meet up in front of the Athena statue before the whole class returns?"

"That sounds like a plan!" his green eyed friend agreed with.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto walks around the museum looking at the different art works and statues that they have on display. The blonde came to a stop to look at the Three Virgins. Athena the Goddess of Wisdom being on the right, Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth being in the middle, and Artemis the Goddess of the Moon being on the left.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, I see you've found the Three Virgins," Mr. Brunner says while wheeling up next to the blonde

' _How did you do that? I didn't sense him at all!_ ' screams the blonde inside his head

"I never did understand why they all took an oath to remain virgins, Mr. Brunner. While I can understand why Hestia took the oath since all of Olympus was going to go to war for her hand in marriage,"

"That is understandable, Mr. Uzumaki. Just like you said, Hestia took the oath to protect Olympus and to make sure that war didn't break out. Athena took the oath because how she was born. Do you remember how she was born from the History Channel, hmm?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouldn't be proud of that, "Zeus ate Metis because it was said that while they knew she would give birth to a girl, she was also to give birth to a boy that would one day take over Zeus position. Days later Zeus had a headache and he had his son, Hephaestus hit him on the head with the very same hammer that Metis used to make Athena's helmet and robe mind you! And Athena came out fully matured wearing clothing and armor. She took up her mother's position,"

"Very good, Mr. Uzumaki! You may not read the material, but by watching the History Channel you learned what you needed," Mr. Brunner really didn't mind as long he learns what he suppose to, "And finally Artemis took her oath because she helped her mother, Leto, give give to her brother Apollo. She saw how long it took her to give birth so she too took the oath,"

"Mr. Brunner, I have a question?"

"What is it?" since it was rare for young Naruto to ask questions in class, but when he did they were different and questioned everything that the Greek Gods did

"Why did Zeus ate Metis?" Naruto stops Mr. Brunner from answering, "I know why he did it, but I want to know why he followed his father? I mean you did that very same thing that Kronus did to his children,"

"Ah, I see now! I believe fear will make anyone do something stupid once and a while,"

"I don't know," not buying what his teacher just said, "Sounds like he's just as power hungry his father was before him. I mean look at Athena!" waving over to said goddess, "She took up her position for her pass mother and didn't try to fight her father and become the next queen to rule over Olympus. Any father should have faith in his childern. If Zeus' son was suppose to take over then he should of helped guide him and be even a better ruler when his time came, but now there is no proper heir for the sit of Olympus when Zeus dies,"

Mr. Brunner frowns at how Naruto once again took a different approach to things, ' _You Mr. Uzumaki look at things from not just outside the box, but upside down the box. If you are the son of Zeus, then I would say you would be the closest to being the heir to Olympus if Zeus were to ever Fade_ ,' thought the old Trainer of Heroes

"There is one thing that's been bothering me though," thing catches Mr. Brunner's attention, "If Athena came out of Zeus' mind, then why didn't her brother?"

And that is true. Why didn't Athena's brother make an appearance as well. It makes one wonder if this son of Zeus is out there somewhere plotting to take his revenge and destroy Olympus; taking his rightful place as the true ruler of Olympus and bring in a new age. A shiver goes down Chiron's spine at the thought that there is a being out there waiting and watching for the perfect chance to strike. He banish such thoughts for it wouldn't being any good to think them.

"Once again, Mr. Uzumaki you think outside of the box. That mind of yours is a dangerous thing,"

"What can I say?" grinning, "I don't like to repeat doing the same thing over and over again. Change doesn't come if you are stuck in the past. Just like with how Hera did to her son Hephaestus,"

"You mean when she tossed him off the cliff when he was born? Most people believe that Zeus did it,"

Mr. Brunner did bring up a good point, "That maybe the case, but I want to know which one is true. I would say Hera tossed her baby because a father wouldn't do that to a son,"

' _Truly Mr. Uzumaki, you have a very dangerous mind!_ ' chuckles the teacher.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Percy walks through the many statues looking at them. While he was doing this the Ancient Greek letters move around and become readable. He blinks a few times before walking over to the Perseus that is holding the head of Medusa.

"Perseus…" Percy read the name out loud

"Ah, Mr. Jackson it's good to see you!" greeted Mr. Brunner who came over after his talk to Naruto, "I see that you found the Perseus with the Head of Medusa,"

"It looked… cool," Percy didn't buy it himself

"Perseus was the greatest Greek hero before Heracles came. He beheaded the Gorgon Medusa for Polydectes and saved Andromeda from the sea monster Cetus,"

"Didn't he also rider Pegasus?" asked Percy since a flying horse would have been cool to rider on

Chuckling at the thought of his old friend, "Yes, Pegasus let him rider the mighty steed. Do you remember how he died?"

"No…?"

Sighing as one student used the History Channel to learning while the other didn't even bother to learn what he's suppose to learn, "Perseus became the King of Mycenae where he had a long and prosperous reign, though he went to war with Argos and was slain by Megapenthes,"

"So no happy ending from him?" the dark hair boy asked meekly

"I'm afraid not as most Greek heroes die in battle. I hope you take this with you as happy endings are hard to come by, but are worth it in the end."

Percy watches Mr. Brunner leaves while thinking over what he said about the Greek hero he was named after. He wonders if he can have a happy ending down the road.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eleven rolled around with the class gathering back in the front of the museum. Mr. Brunner leads them throughout the museum that is housing main Greek statues and other Greek artwork. Showing the famous statues of Greek heroes and Gods and Goddesses along with a story with each of them as though the teacher was when it happened. They came across one piece of artwork with Kronus being cut up by his sons Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon.

"Now class, tell me why did Kronus swallow his children?" he asked his class with no one answering, "Mr. Jackson?"

"Umm…" everyone turned their head to watch as Percy just stands there not really knowing the answer, "He was afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" wanting to see if the boy knows

"He was afraid of his children?"

"But why?" seeing that Percy doesn't know he turns to Naruto, "Why don't we have our History Channel Watcher?"

"Because he was told that one of his children would overthrow him and take all the power he had. So he swallowed his children to prevent that. Hera who had enough of seeing her children of being swallowed used a stone as replacement for her youngest son, Zeus, to fool Kronus so that her son would have a chance at life,"

"Very good, Mr. Uzumaki! Credit to you. At least someone is learning something though I wish it was in class, but none the least he is learning something. Mr. Jackson can you tell me what Kronus was?"

"A God?" Mr. Brunner gives Percy a look, "I mean a Titan! A Titan! He was a Titan!"

"Credit to you, Mr. Jackson but please try to learn this,"

"Mr. Brunner, why do we have to learn this?" Nancy Bobofit asked, "I don't see why we have to learn this!"

"Ah, that is a good question. Can anyone tell me why you should be learning this?" he looks at all of his students seeing as no one wants to answer, "Greek myths still play a big part to this day. Many people who like myths always make some reference. There are still plenty of ruins that are still being uncovered, many old artworks that need to be restored, and it never hurts to learn from the past at it may help you down the road."

Naruto tilt his head to the side as though Mr. Brunner was saying that last part as if it'll help in more ways then one. Even since Mr. Brunner came to the school the blonde has been watching as if he casted a Genjutsu on the whole school. The old Latin teach just up and move without saying a word, and a new whole takes his place the very next day. Even Naruto who sucks at Genjutsu saw through it. The blonde even notice that Percy notice it as well, but didn't say a thing about it.

' _What are you hiding, Mr. Brunner?_ ' the blonde thought to himself.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The tour didn't last much longer with lunch taking place outside in front of the water fountain. Grover, Percy, and Naruto all ate together and talked about why they are going to do their reports on. Grover said he was going to do a report on Pan the God of the Wilds. Percy said he was going to do a report on Heracles since the dark haired boy said that the Greek hero is his favorite. And Naruto said that he was going to do a report on Hephaestus. Grover asked him why and Naruto replied back by saying that he was thrown out of Olympus because of the way he looked, but came back and tricked his mother and became a God to free his mother.

"Naruto!" Nancy walked over to them, "Why are you hanging out with these losers?" everyone in class knew that Nancy had a crush on the blonde all save the said blonde

"They're my friends. Why shouldn't I be hanging out with them?" clearly not getting why she was asking

Well," she started to play with her ponytail, "You could hang out with me?"

"Sorry Nancy, but I want to hang out with my friends. I'm sure you would want to hang out with you friends too?"

"R- Right!" she runs off back to her friends

"That was strange," Naruto looks over to his two buddies, "I would what brought that about?"

"No one is that dense," mutters Grover

"I'm just happy that he doesn't see it," mutters Percy, "She would likely be hanging out with us. And I don't really like Bobofit,"

"I know what you mean! Just the other day she glued my crutches to the floor,"

"So that's why you were late to class?" Percy asked since Grover was never late for his class, "I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

"I lied to the teacher because I didn't want people to know,"

"Why did you tell me or Naruto?" Percy really wanted to know why his best friend didn't tell him, "We would of helped you!"

"I didn't want to bother you two. Naruto is probably going to be expelled if he gets into one more fight,"

"I'm not coming back next year," this caused the both of them to jumped and screamed like little girls, "the school is letting me stay till the school year ends then I'm out!"

"Don't do that!" Grover shouted at the blonde, "How do you keep doing that?"

"I have no idea what you mean?" giving them both a creepy smile, "But Grover why didn't you tell us like Percy said? We would of helped you,"

"Yeah, friends help friends. I can always prank her!" Naruto gives both boys a creepy smile, "Yes, the greatest prank that will scar her for life!"

"I sometimes worry about Naruto," whispers Percy

"I know what you," Grover whispers back, "It's only a matter of time before he kills someone."

While this was going on Nacy throws bits of her sandwich at Grover getting the pieces stuck in his hair. Percy frowns at this and looks over to see Mr. Brunner reading a book and Mrs. dodds not even paying attention to no one. Growling at this since no one is doing a thing. What anyone didn't see was a bit of water come out of the fountain and pulls the girl into the water. Everyone laughs at Nancy when she fell in.

"Mrs. Dodds! Percy pushed me into the fountain!" cried out the girl

Mrs. Dodds walked over and grabs Percy by the arm, "Come with me, Mr. Jackson. I'm going to have a talk with you!"

Naruto watches at Mrs. Dodds drags Percy away all the while Percy was saying that he didn't pushed Nancy into the fountain. Something didn't seem right. Naruto was standing next to Percy when Nancy fell into the fountain. He couldn't of pushed her into the fountain since she was too far way, but somehow she thought the boy pushed her in. Then the math teacher came over and took the boy away when she could of done something right then and there.

' _Something isn't right, and I aim to find out why!_ ' thought the blonde.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The first thing that Naruto notice was that the museum was empty. The only time the museum would be empty is at night. Walking slowly and making sure that nothing comes up behind him since the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up. Naruto stops as he felt something staring at him.

Growling can echoes through the empty hallways with the sound of heavy footsteps as if something big and heavy is coming towards him. The blonde didn't have to wait for long as a large dog came out of the shadows. The thing is big as an SUV with glowing red eyes, fur dark as a moonless night, and drool the smells as if its been eating something fowl.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto since he doesn't have any weapons on him, "Spamming clones won't be a good idea since someone could come across our fight. And he can't use the **Rasengan** since it'll cause unwanted damage, "What can I do?"

"Naruto!" said boy turns his head to see Mr. Brunner coming to a stop and throws a belt at the blonde. Naruto catches the belt and looks at the worn leather, "Put it on!" with that MR. Brunner wheels off.

Not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth the blonde puts the belt on. As soon Naruto put the belt on he felt the weight and looks down to see the belt somehow gained holsters with several different types of knives.

"I don't know how I got these knives, but I'll take it!" Naruto says with a bloodthirsty grin.

Naruto takes out one of the knives to see that the blade is huge as it curves slightly at the tip. Leaping towards the large creature Naruto takes a swings at it. The creature leaps back, dodging the knife swing and only snap at the blonde's neck. Naruto leans back and thrusts his knife into the creature lower jaw. Crying out in pain the large dog headbutts Naruto and throws him to the side. Rolling onto his stomach, Naruto slowly rises to his feet to take out two move knives. The knife in his left hand is smaller with the blade only being six inches long and the knife in Naruto's right hand is a butcher's knife.

Naruto throws the butcher's knife at the large dog with his aim true with the knife going into the creature's head. Running over and dropping to his knees, cutting the large dog's legs causing it to fall. Quickly rising and turn to shove the knife into the back of the large dog's head. There was a small sound before the large dog went still. Breathing heavy for the first time since Naruto had fought something like this left him out of breath.

"I need to start back up my training! I should of ended this fight a long time ago!" but Naruto didn't get to rest as the large dog turns into gold dust leaving behind the knives that were still in it as well a few fangs. Taking the knives he'd used along the fangs and rushes off to find Percy with the thought there might as well be more of those large dogs inside the museum.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Percy was not having a good day at all. The first thing was his alarm didn't go off which made him late for his first class, he ripped his pants as the got caught on closing door, he almost missed the bus that was heading to the museum if Naruto and Grover didn't see him, then he learned that Nancy has been going out of her way to pick on Grover when he or Naruto wasn't there, and then Nancy somehow fell into the water fountain out in front and blamed it on the dark haired boy with Mrs. Dodds dragging him away. He thought he was just going to get an earful by the math teacher, but no! It was much worst!

Mrs. Dodds started talking about how long she has waited and waited. He his scent was growing stronger and stronger by the day. Then she asked where is the Bolt. And why did he take it. Of course Percy didn't know what she was talking about since he didn't steal anything. She didn't take too kindly to that and just like a magic shows Mrs. Dodds transform into a strange creature with leathery wings.

Mrs. Dodds takes flight, "Where is the Bolt, Percy Jackson!" she demands to know

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the yells back which she didn't like and swoops down and takes a swing at the boy with her claws.

Rolling out of the way by the skin of his teeth Percy looks around to use anything to defend himself.

"Percy!" said boy looks over to see Mr. Brunner coming to a stop and throws a pen who catches it, "Use it!" Percy looks at the pen and hates his life as if a pen can do anything, "Pull the cap off!"

Doing what Mr. Brunner said Percy pulls the cap off and the pen transforms into a sword. He wasn't expecting for the pen to turn into a sword. The weight felt right in his hands for from reason. Mrs. Dodds swoops down once again and this time around Percy blocks the claw coming down to rip his face off. Mrs. Dodds didn't like that a godling blocked her claw strike. She hates godlings as they think they are better then them just because they come from Gods.

Mrs. Dodds takes another swipe at Percy, but this time Percy swings his sword just at the right time cutting a nasty gash into Mrs. Dodds stomach. Crying out in pain the math teacher flies up bleeding out golden blood.

"Know this Percy Jackson! The Bolt will be found and I shall feast of your flesh!" and with that Mrs. Dodds flies through the window leaving the stunned student behind

Rolling up to Percy, "Well, Mr. Jackson, I think I'll have my lucky pen back," taking the sword which turned back into a pen, "And Mr. Uzumaki, I'll be taking back my old belt back," who just came running into the room.

Mr. Brunner takes the belt from Naruto before leaving both boys behind. The Latin teacher did say that they would be leaving in a few minutes so they should get going.

"What just happened?" asked Percy

"I don't know," replied the blonde, "But I what know what they hell just happened?"

"Mrs. Dodds was a monster that attacked me. You?"

"Some large dog attacked me. Mr. Brunner gave me a belt that had different type of knives on it that I used to kill the dog. You?"

"Mr. Brunner gave me a pen that transformed into a sword that I used to fend off Mrs. Dodds before she ran away. Didn't I eat something bad?" Percy asked since he did eat some bad tacos the other day

"I don't think so…" Naruto himself was unsure on what is happening.

 **-Yancy Academy-**

A few weeks passed since the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and since then there has been a new math teacher because Mrs. Dodds never existed. Percy kept on saying that there was a math teacher by the name of Mrs. Dodds, but no one would believe him. It was strange as Naruto was the only one that knew who Mrs. Dodds was. But was strange was when Naruto tried to bring this up with MR. Brunner who gave him that belt and the pen to Percy didn't say a thing and acted like nothing happened.

' _This is giving me a headache!_ ' groaning and rubs the side of his head, ' _It's like a Genjutsu has been casted on the whole school as though Mrs. Dodds never came here. What is going on? Is this something related to Deadbeat Mom?_ '

The bell rings, "Alright class! I want you to study for the up coming test because that will make most of your grade!" says Mr. Brunner to the whole class, "A moment of your time, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy stays behind, "What is it, Mr. Brunner?"

"It is about your grades," started the Latin teacher, "As you know your grades aren't the best,"

"I know that," Percy doesn't like that his grades aren't good, but there is really nothing he can do anything about that, "I try me hardest, Mr. Brunner!"

"I know that, but I think it would be better if you don't come back to Yancy next year," the boy didn't like that, "I mean there are other things you can do. Why don't you spend the summer and think about what you want to do?"

"I'll think about it, Mr. Brunner!" Percy didn't wait for Mr. Brunner and he rushes out of the classroom.

Percy really did try to make good grades, but he just couldn't understand what some of the words spelled out or said. It was strange because when he was at the Metropolitan Museum of Art he could make out what the ancient Greek words spelled out read them just fine. Percy already knows that he wasn't going to come back since his grades where terrible. He just didn't want to bother his mom since she works so hard to put him through school.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Percy throws his book across the room, "AH! I just don't understand this stuff!

"What are you having difficulty with?" Grover asked since he was there studying

"I'm having a difficult time with Chiron and Charon!"

"One is the trainer of heroes and the other is the ferrymen to the Underworld," says Naruto as he is drawing one a piece of paper, "One has an I and the other has an O. you just have to remember which one though,"

"That's very helpful, Naruto!"

"It's just one letter, Percy. I mean, how hard is it to remember one letter that makes a difference?" Grover asked since he has the best grade for Latin, "It's not asking what's the difference between the Nymphs and what their names are," Grover closed his book and ends for the door, "I have to do go the bathroom. Be back in a bit!"

After waiting for a few minutes Percy looks over to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto!" said boy looks over, "Let's go and see if Mr. Brunner is still in the classroom and see if he can help us,"

"Sure, why not?"

Both of the leave and walk down the hallway. The hallways look and feel different from the time during the day. It feels as if something is there watching them. They reached their classroom when they hear Grover and Mr. Brunner talking from inside the classroom.

"The Summer Solstice is coming up and the Bolt hasn't been found!" they can hear Grover's voice from the other side of the door

"I know that, Grover," this time it was Mr. Brunner's voice, "It's only a matter of time now,"

"What about Percy and Naruto?"

"They will learn when the time comes,"

"But they remember Mrs. Dodds!" they can hear that Grover is having a hard time keeping his voice, "Naruto is already looking for signs as if he's tracking for prey,"

"I notice. Only time will tell and I'm afraid that time will be here soon," Naruto put his hand on Percy's shoulder which he jumped and drops his book that he was carrying. They didn't stay and quickly run back to their room, "What was that?" Mr. Brunner opens the door to see no one there but a book, "Grover head back and we'll talk more about this later."

Grover head back to his room to find both Naruto and Percy studying. Nothing happens for the rest of the night, but both boys looked at each other and nod.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Latin test came and went. Naruto had some difficulty as Mr. Brunner decided to make some last minute changes that they didn't cover so that the blonde wouldn't have an easy time. Percy didn't do so well as he couldn't make out half of the words half of the time before the bell rang.

"Oh…" groans out Percy, "I know I didn't pass,"

"Lucky you…" Naruto makes a face, "Mr. Brunner had stuff in the test that we didn't cover so I didn't know it. Oh, well! It isn't like I'm coming back next year!"

"Naruto, I don't think you should be happy about that," Grover says, "What would your mom say?"

"She knew how I am with school," no she didn't, "I say suck it!"

"Naruto you're too happy for your own good sometimes," Percy agrees with Grover that Naruto shouldn't be happy about coming back for the next school year, but then again Percy isn't coming back for the next school year, "Hey, what are you guys going to do during the summer break?"

"I'm working at a camp that I've been going to for years now," Grover quickly says, "Why don't you guys try and come this summer?"

"Can't," Naruto brings up his hands and put them behind his head, "Deadbeat Mom wants me to go to some camp upstate. How many camps are upstate?"

"Too many?" their cripple friend says since he truly doesn't know, "What about you, Percy?"

"I don't know. Mom wants to head to the cabin that we go to every year," Percy stops in front of the many buses that are out in front of the school, "Well, this is it for me,"

"The same for me," said Grover since he is riding the same bus with Percy, "I hope to see you guys after the summer ends,"

"One can only hope since I'll be going to a different school next year. See ya' around Percy, Grover," Naruto gets on his bus while waving to his two friends with them doing the same thing.

 **-Author's Note-**

Well some of you didn't like that I had Tokyo Ghoul play a part in the last chapter, but too bad for you! Tokyo Ghoul has a part to play in the future! And only one person caught that little bit of Berserk. There is a method to my madness.


	4. Crescent Moon

**Disclaim: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus**

"Talking!"

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Jutsu!** "

 **Crescent Moon**

Naruto arrived back at his apartment. When the blonde stepped through the front door and throws his bag across the room. Smiling at the thought of returning to that hellhole. Naruto knows he shouldn't be thinking about that, but he was never one for school.

"So…" Naruto starts out to say, "I am to upstate where I'll find Camp Half-Blood where I'll learn more able Greek history," he looks around, "What do I need to take while I am there?"

The blonde looks around before he starts to take out clothes and a bag to put them inside said bag. He stops to look at the glowing blue sack. When Naruto killed that Ghoul; he doesn't know why but for some strange reason he cut that sack out. It was like something possessed him. When ever Naruto sees his mother again he'll ask her what that was all about. Shrugging his shoulders as he couldn't do a thing right now. Naruto continues to pack his bag.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day Naruto sets out to find this camp he was told about. Last night there was a storm that came through. It was strange because the Weather Channel said it was just a cloudy night with no showers, but it rained like the world was going to end. The blonde leaves his apartment building and heads for Grand Central Station. While on the train it makes a stop at Boston, Massachusetts; which at the blonde thinking with him getting off the train. It isn't like he has a deadline or anything. It's not like there would be some kind of quest that he could of gone on and saved the world. Nope! Nothing of that sort. Time to get lose of the road of life.

Naruto walks around Boston looks at the sites. He can tell the differences between New York City and Boston. The buildings in Boston look like they are older and made sure are taken care of so they last longer. It must because Boston is one of the oldest city in America and the important history that follows it. He walks around when he hears the familiar sound of fighting.

The blonde rushes off to find where the fighting is taking place. He comes across a tall, burly young woman with pale blue eyes, and snow blonde hair braided down her shoulders. She is wielding a massive hammer and is swinging it around like it is nothing. But that wasn't what really drew in Naruto's attention. It was what she was fighting. It was non other than a Ghoul.

This Ghoul had its tentacle out and was using it like a sword. Naruto takes a step forward, but stops. The last time he fought one of these Ghouls none of his kunai could cut through its skin. It took him using Chakra to cut through the Ghoul's skin, and even that his kunai was ruin. But none of that matters at the moment as the Ghoul hits the young woman hard enough in which her hammer flies out of her hands. Naruto leap forward and takes the Ghoul's tentacle to his stomach.

"F- FUCK!" shouted out Naruto as this pain really wasn't nothing like when Sasuke fisted him, 'That t _hought didn't sound right in my head,_ '

The Ghoul wasn't expecting someone to willing throw themselves onto his Kagune, but he wasn't about to look at a gifted horse in the mouth. That was his downfall as the young woman grab hold of her hammer and bashes the Ghoul's head in. With the Ghoul now did the young woman runs over to the bleeding out Naruto.

"Why did you jump in that attack?" she asks with an accent that sounds old

Coughing up blood, "Not… Not the first time I've been fisted," he groans out in pain with the young woman's cheeks burning red at what Naruto said, "I just need to heal and I'll be good as new!"

"Are you mad?" being a smartass Naruto showed that he was a little, "You'll bleed out before you heal. By your actions alone you'll be welcome at Hotel Valhalla,"

"That's sounds like it's Norse. Shit, Deadbeat Mom would be pissed if I were to die; and go to someplace that's not Fields of Elysium,"

"Fields of Elysium?"

"Cal you dig through my bag? Inside is a bag of food that Deadbeat Mom said I should eat if my wounds are a little too bad. I think this calls for it."

The young woman does as Naruto asks. She takes his bag and digs through it and finds a zip lock bag full of what looks like to be brownies.

"Brownies? How are brownies going to heal that wound?"

"Do you want to see a magic trick?" Naruto takes the zip lock bag and eats one of the brownies. The young woman watches as the hold in Naruto's stomach closes up right before her eyes.

"Wha- What was that?" she asks since the young woman has seen many things over the years that can heal injuries and wounds, but nothing like of which can close a gaping hole.

"That was just a little pick me up," Naruto tries to sit up but even without the wound there he'll still feel pain from the phantom pains of it, "Um… Can you help me up?"

The young woman lifts up Naruto like he is nothing. Now that the blonde is standing next to the tall woman he can tell just how short he is to her. Frowning as once again he is short.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and as you can tell I'm not normal. What's you name?"

"My name is Gunilla, Daughter of Thor, and the Captain of the Valkyries," Gunilla greets Naruto like the Captain of the Valkyries should, "Where are you from?"

"Eh," Naruto tries to think of something but can't come up with anything really, "Greek?"

When Gunilla heard Greek she groans out loud. This was something she didn't want to hear because this could cause some problems if it is handle poorly. The last time the Norse and Greeks had anything to do with each other was during World War II. While most of the Norse didn't fight in the war; that doesn't mean the Valkyries sat still. The Choosers of the Dead visited many of the battlefields to take the fallen soldiers that fought the hardest back to Valhalla. It was during this that several of those that died during those many battles were Greek Demigods. It didn't even very pretty.

"Have you been Claimed?" the Captain of the Valkyries asked

"Claimed? What's that?"

"So you haven't been Claimed?" That's good! If a Valkyrie wanted to take a Demigod from a different Pantheon then they couldn't be Claimed by their Godly Parent, "Do you want to become an Einherjar of Valhalla of the Norse?"

"Einherjar? What's that?"

"Einherjar are great heroes who have died with bravery on Earth; soldiers in Odin's eternal army. They train in Valhalla for Ragnarok, when the bravest of them will join Odin against Loki and the Jotnar at the end of the world," Gunilla explains what an Einherjar is and does.

Naruto just stands that wide eye and mouth gaping open. He was just asked to die. He doesn't want to die! Naruto wants to have a family one day. He can't have a family if he's dead.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! I WANT TO LIVE!" Naruto yells out at the top of his lungs.

"What? No! I mean I will mark you as an Einherjar, and when you die I'll come and take you to Valhalla. What? Did you think I was going to kill you with my hammer?" as a show of strength Gunilla lifts her hammer up to have it rest on her shoulder.

Hearing the Valkyrie say she wouldn't kill him calms the blonde down. There is a lot that Naruto wants to do first before he dies, "You need to be careful when you say stuff like that next time when you are asking someone if they want to become an… Arhearjare?"

"Einherjar," Gunilla looks over Naruto's head to see the dead Ghoul hasn't moved since they started talking, "Look, I need to get that Ghoul Valhalla before more Ghouls show up and try to take the body,"

Looking behind him to see the dead Ghoul, "You know that is the second one I've ran into,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it took a bite out of me and it got a hard on from my flesh," Gunilla cleaned out her ears to make sure she heard Naruto right," After I killed it I cut out a glowing sack,"

"You cut out a Kagune?"

"A what?"

"A Kagune. The organ that come out of their body? That thing that impaled you?"

"Oh, that? I really don't know much about Ghouls. What are they?" Naruto asks since this is the perfect chance for him to learn more about Ghouls.

Gunilla looks around as though something is going to come out and attack them. She knows that Ghouls don't work together, but when they do it's a pain to fight them off as they work together and overwhelm their enemies.

"Look, I know I really should do this, but come with me to Hotel Valhalla and I'll explain more about the Ghouls." said Gunilla.

Naruto agrees with this because he can sense several more Ghouls moving in on their location. The both of them didn't waste anytime and carried the body away. If they waited for several more minutes they would of seen a Ghoul dressed in black land on the ground. This Ghoul is wearing a black rabbit mask.

Rabbit looks around around to see that a battle was fought here. He inhales the air and takes in the scents. There he smell a Greek and a Norse where here, ' _Strange. What would a Greek and a Norse be doing in the same location? I should report this back a HQ. This might be tied to what happened to Hound a few weeks ago._ ' Rabbit told himself before leaping away.

 **-Beacon Street-**

Gunilla lead Naruto to an eight story mansion of white and gray stone. The double front doors are made from dark heavy wood bound with iron, with a life size wolf's head door knockers in the center of each wind. In order to prevent mortals and non-Einherjar from trespassing, the hotel's front garden is completely enclosed by a fifteen foot tall limestone wall with no entryway. The courtyard area behind the wall has birch trees with leaves of gold grow.

"Wow! Nice place you have here. Is this Valhalla?" Naruto had to ask since it looks to small for a whole army to stay.

"No, this is just a front. Through these doors will take us to Hotel Valhalla." Naruto watches as Gunilla grab hold of the wolf's head door knockers pushes.

There Naruto watches as he looks inside the hotel to see just a fraction on how large it is. The foyer of Hotel Valhalla has to be the world's largest hunting lodge. A space twice as big as what the exterior would indicate, with an acre of hardwood floor covered with exotic animal skins. Against the right wall of the lobby, there is a fireplace the size of a bedroom. Over the mantel hangs the stuffed head of a wolf. In the far corner of the room stands an overturned boat's keel, which serves as the reception desk.

Columns supporting the ceiling are made from rough hewn tree trunks, and the ceiling itself is lined with spears for rafters. Polished shields gleam on the walls and the entire place seems to be illuminated from every direction. In the middle of the foyer, there is an announcement board displaying the activities for the day.

A man with a warty face seared with ashes, an untamed beard that seems to have not been trimmed in decades and murderous bloodshot eyes under bushy eyebrows. He is wearing a doorman's uniform; a top hat, white gloves, and a dark green jacket with tails and the interlocking letter HV embroidered on the lapel. The burly man possess a double bladed axe that hangs at his side and smells like turpentine and burning meat.

"Hunding," the Captain of the Valkyries greets the doorman.

"Thane Gunilla," Hunding greets Gunilla in return, "I see that you've brought an Einherjar to join Hotel Valhalla,"

Slightly frowning, "Not this one. He helped me with killing a Ghoul," this causes Hunding to make a sour face when he heard Ghoul, "I want you to take the Ghoul's body so we can study it and make Bone Steel weapons out of it,"

"Very well." Hunding takes the dead Ghoul's body and disappears with it.

"That's Hunding, the doorman and bellhop for Hotel Valhalla. He's been here since 749 C.E."

"I have no idea how far back that is. But this place seems cool. Was that the only staff member?"

"No, we need to see Helgi, he's the manager of the hotel." Gunilla said before they head over towards the reception desk.

Standing at the reception desk is a man with a large bard that would take hours to cut, and his hair is like a buzzard that exploded on a windshield. He is dressed in a forest green pinstriped suit.

"Thane Gunilla," Helgi greets the Captain of the Valkyries, "Did you bring a new Einherjar?"

"No, not this time. This is Naruto Uzumaki and he helped me in killing a Ghoul,"

"Ah, I see. Then I thank you for help Thane Gunilla with killing the Ghoul. Those things have been giving us problems for sometime now,"

"What are Ghouls? I've fought two so far and I don't have any clues on what they really are,"

"This is something that shouldn't be talked out in the open," said Helgi, "Come in the back for this is. Gunilla come along since you've been dealing with the Ghouls as well."

They head behind a pair of doors. Inside the room looks like a hut with a hearth burning in the middle as the smell of meat cooking fills the room. Helgi sits next to the hearth and waves over for Naruto and Gunilla to sit on the other side.

"Ghouls…" Helgi strokes his beard as he thinks over his words, "Ghouls have been around for so long no one really remembers when they first appeared. Though Lord Odin believes they came from the South,"

"But the South are the Egyptians," Gunilla says for she knows that the Egyptians don't have any cannibals in their Pantheon, "Was it the Magicians?"

Naruto has no idea who the Egyptians are, or the Magicians. That is something else he'll just have to learn about when he gets the chance, "What are the Ghouls? They eat flesh, have tough skin, that strange thing that is used as a weapon,"

"Well, Ghouls are beings that one could call demigods. They are power if given enough time. You see Ghouls have been giving not just the Norse problems, but all Pantheons; though the Greeks don't have any problems from them,"

"So the Ghouls will just attack anyone?"

"No, they mostly go after mortals because they are easy prey. The stronger ones will go after not just demigods, but Gods if they are powerful enough,"

"Strong enough to challenge Gods? I don't believe there are many that get that strong, correct?"

"You'd be correct about that. Only a handful of Ghouls have ever become that powerful. The only thing that can pierce a Ghoul's skin is Magical Metals that the different Pantheons use. Like Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Moonlight Silver, Bone Steel, Meteoric Iron, and Adamantine,"

"Though Bone Steel that's been quenched in Ghoul's blood makes the weapon more lethal to them," Gunilla chimes in since they've created a few weapons that can harm Ghouls, even kill them.

"Right. Anyways, Ghouls are physical stronger than a normal mortal. If you were to take a regular knife to a Ghoul; the knife would break with the Ghoul most likely laughing at you. Though if they fall from great heights that can harm them and even kill them. Like I said, great enough height. Ghouls are able to smell the differences between mortals, demigods, and other Ghouls because they have a great sense of smell,"

"That would explain why that one that attacked me said I smell so good," Naruto rubs his chin as he remembers the Ghoul that attacked him several months ago.

"Yes, Ghouls can't help themselves when they smell divine blood," Helgi can remember how Einherjar that had Godly Parents were brought in with injuries because caused by Ghouls who couldn't control themselves, "Ghouls can't eat regular food like we can. They can only eat mortals and demigods because their stomach can only digests our flesh; making them cannibalistic organisms."

Naruto can see where this is going. Ghouls can't eat regular food like him and other people can. They're force to eat people because they have to. He can see this is just part o their nature. In a way Ghouls are humans predator. In a way life found a way for there to be balance.

"Ghouls have an organ known as the Kakuhou that houses a Kagune," this causes Naruto to stop thinking about Gghoul's way of life.

"What's a Kagune?"

"A Kagune is a Ghoul's greatest weapon. For this functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually red as blood and flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. There are four types of Ghouls. And each type depends on where their Kagune is located on their bodies. An Ukaku Kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The Kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallizing their Kagune to deliver a high speed torrent of spike like projectiles, however whist crystallized they are much stiffer and cannot be used for short range combat; at least one Ukaku type can generate powerful lightning like bolts,, a possible rare ability. White the Kagune is suited both for short distance and long distance attacks, short range is considered their weakness. They may use their Kagune as a shield and several are capable of shaping them into sharp blades reminiscent of a Koukaku to aid in close quarters. Many Ukaku types are able to increase the flexbility of their Kagune for short range combat, though this makes it ill suited for their distinctive long range attacks.

Altogether Ukaku type Ghouls have a high chance of ending a battle quickly as releasing Rc Cells depletes stamina. Thus, Ukaku types users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Ukaku type users can use their speed and mobility to shoot down Bikaku type users from afar. However, a Koukaku type user can suppress an Ukaku type user by successfully guarding against the Ukaku type user's attacks, leaving them vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the Ukaku type user in the long run,"

"That's a lot to take in. And that's just one type?" Naruto can feel a headache coming on from what he's about to learn.

Helgi chuckles a bit, "Yes, there are three more. Though Ukaku types have the most information about them," Helgi can tell that Naruto isn't one to learn from a book, "The next type the Koukaku Kagune, which is released below the shoulder blade. Due to its high density of Rc Cells, it is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields, but on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords.

Due to its high weight, a Koukaku's speed is inferior to all other Rc types and the Kagune is difficult to wield. A Koukaku can fend off an Ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Koukaku, breaking their Kagune and breaching their defenses,"

Naruto can nod to that as light attacks can be beaten by a strong defense, "So far speed and defense. I think I can see where this is going. But I need to hear more about this,"

"There are special cases of Ghouls having different abilities with their Kagune. Though they are rare because of how strong they are," said Gunilla for she's seen a few that can do some crazy things.

"A Rinkaku Kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A Rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and some could even survive the most critical of damage. Its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel in brute strength some Rinkaku users are able to manipulate the shape of their Kagune, such as changing its useal tentacle form into swords or claws.

This type's regenerative power is a result of the Rc Cells easily binding together. Their Rc Cells are similar to liquid. However, this means that the binding force among the Rc Cells are weak, therefor making the Kagune very soft and easy to break. But because their Rc Cells bind so easily, some Rinkaku can bind their multiple tentacle like Kagune together to make a larger, stronger Kagune. So far the number of tentacles that Rinkaku users can create are from one to eight tentacles.

A Rinkaku Kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow Kuokaku, penetrating the Kagune and breaching the Koukaku's defenses. However, a Rinkaku has serious problems fighting against the balanced Bikaku Kagune. A Bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute force Rinkaku, and the Rinkaku Kagune softness makes it comparatively easy for the Bikaku to cut the Kagune off. This disarms a Rinkaku no matter how much strength if may possess, leaving the Rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. It has been shown that in some cases, a Bikaku attack can disable a Rinkaku's regeneration."

"So I was right!" Naruto cheers because he'd figured out how the Kagune works. The blonde took a guess at how the Ghoul's Kagune works.

"A Bikaku Kagune typically has a tail like appearance and is released around he tailbone. It is good for medium distance attacks and has decent offense, defense, and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the Kagune itself is treated as a surprise trump card. So far, the number of tails a Bikaku user can create are one to fourteen tails.

A Bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute force, breakable Rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the Rinkaku's Kagune. However, a Bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster Ukaku user and will lose against the Ukaku's long range attacks," Helgi finally finishes explaining the four different types of Ghouls at there.

The Norse have been fighting Ghouls over the centuries and have gathered a lot of information, but it wasn't until the last decade where the Ghouls have become more active.

"That's a lot of information about the Ghouls. I didn't know there would have been that. How long have the Ghouls been around?"

"Centuries that's for sure!" Helgi wanted to laugh though the Ghouls have been a for not just the Norse, but for the other Pantheons. The manager of Hotel Valhalla looks at his clock that is hanging on the wall, "Well, it's getting late. Why don't you stay for the night. Thane Gunilla, why don't you show young Naruto here a room for the night,"

"Very well. Come, Naruto. Let me show you our guests rooms." Naruto follows the Captain of the Valkyries with them both leaving the hut.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So did you learn what you wanted to learn?" Gunilla asked the blonde that is following her.

"Somewhat. Now I know that they are giving problems around the world. How much they don't attack the Greeks?"

"That is one of the many questions we would like to ask them. For whatever reason that goes through their heads; that's one of the biggest questions. But enough about the Ghouls! I said I was going to take you to the guest rooms, but I haven't eaten nothing for sometime. And I believe you haven't either," nodding to this for the blonde hasn't eaten anything since he left his apartment, "Then let's eat!" Gunilla didn't give Naruto a chance to do anything before she grabs him and takes off down the many hallways.

 **-Feast Hall of the Slain-**

It felt like it took forever to finish arrive at the dining area. Naruto has to say it is a place that a sight of wonders. The hotel's dining ares is the size of a concert hall, with a hundred doors circling the perimeter. Tiers of long tables curve downwards in a bowl like manner, until they reach the center of the hall, where the tree Laeradr grows. In the tree live immortal animals, each assigned to a particular task somewhere high up in the tree lives a stag named Eikthrynir, whose horns spray out water that runs down the tree's branches and falls into a pond at its roots.

Gunilla sits Naruto at one of the long tables. Again before he could say anything she wonders off. Sitting there the blonde scratches the back of his head, "What just happened?"

"First time here?" Naruto turns to see a young woman with green eyes and frizzy red hair. She is kind of short, but still taller than Naruto.

"You could say that. I don't understand why Gunilla rushed off like she did,"

"Ah, that is because she is fulfilling her duty. Oh, my name is Mallory Audrey Keen! I'm the Den Mother of Floor 19! Daughter of Frigg," now that Naruto is listening to her he can tell that she has an accent, "So how did you die?"

"I didn't die. I came across Gunilla fighting a Ghoul and I helped her out,"

"Really? Huh, that's strange. Ghouls have becoming a problem of late,"

"You have no idea. And what do you mean Gunilla is just fulfilling her duty?"

"Gunilla is a Valkyrie and it is her job to bring you a meal. While you not be an Einherjar it is still an honor serve someone who is brought to Valhalla; even if they're still alive,"

"I like being alive, thank you very much! You said that its an honor to serve those who are an Einherjar a meal? Why is that?"

"Valkyries jobs are to look for soldiers that will one day fight in Ragnarok. The Twilight of the Gods. Doomsday. Gotterdammerung. It is the end of the world basically. But I don't think you want to hear that. Wait, I told you my name, why haven't you told me yours?"

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Eh, I'm Greek?"

"Hmm, strange. Greeks and Norse usually don't get along," a grin comes across Mallory's face, "No! She wouldn't of! Did Gunilla have a good time with you?"

"Good time…" at first Naruto didn't get what Mallory was taking about, but after a bit he understood what the Irish woman was talking about, "No. You have a dirty mind, don't you?"

"I died around the 70s. Talk about all the free love."

Mallory didn't get to say anymore because Gunilla came back with a plate full of steaming food and a pint of mead. She places both items in front of Naruto.

"Eat up! If you were an Einherjar then it would have been your favorite food, but since you're still alive I went with the next best thing; a feast!"

And that's what it is. What Naruto was thinking he was going to get was a small meal and then go straight to bed, but no, what he was given was a feast. Several different types of meat. Beef for sure, pork, and what he thinks is sheep. Different vegetables that's been hot cooked from the steam coming off of them. And the blonde can smell the honey in the mead.

While Naruto would of prefer ramen over most food, he is not one to turn away free food. The blonde digs into the meat which was pork that has been slowed cooked for most likely two days just falls apart. Reaching over and drinks the mead with the honey adding to the flavor of the pork was heaven.

"This is so good!" shouting out in excitement for this is some of the best food the blonde had in a long time. The last time Naruto had anything this good was when he was in Haru Ni Kuni. Koyuki's cooks were really good.

"I take it you like the food?" Gunilla really didn't need to ask since she'd seen countless Einherjar say the same thing when they taste the food of Valhalla. That's what to come of those that become Einherjar; fight, train, and die all day long to feast that very night with the best food one could ask for.

"You have no idea! While I never had something like this before; I can tell the spices are from my home,"

"That's what it should taste like," spoke up Mallory, "All the food here looks like something from Germany, but have the spices that came from our homes. Its to show while we are Norse our roots are what make us."

That makes sense to Naruto. It makes the Einherjar think of home while they have a good meal. And nothing tastes better than thinking about home while eat something that reminds you of home. Eating that meal one parent would make to cheer themselves up after a long and hard day. Any Gods of the Hearth would love to do that for anyone that worship.

After eating Naruto was lead through once more throughout Hotel Valhalla. All the different hallways leading to training rooms, places to relax, and rooms to rest for the night. While Naruto isn't an Einherjar he won't have a normal room like they get. He'll get a guest room. Over the centuries Hotel Valhalla would let guest stay for sometime before leaving and using what they learn from either the Einherjar or Valkyries before their death and are fully welcomed to Hotel Valhalla.

"Well, this is you room, Naruto," the Daughter of Thor waves over to one of the guest rooms that's on the first floor, "I hoped you had a great time eating,"

"Oh, that is an understatement for sure! The food was great! This place is awesome! If this is what the afterlife is I can totally see myself staying here!"

Hearing upon this Gunilla perks up, "If you say that, I can maybe have it so if you were to ever die I can come and bring you here?"

Naruto thought about this. He heard of the Pure Lands back in the Elemental Countries; how it was either peaceful for those that lived their lives to the fullest, or painful for those that cause harm onto others. There was never talk about endless feasts or the warriors of the dead would face off and try to stop the end of the world. He's kind of torn between these two places.

"Let me think about it, Gunilla-chan. I want to make sure I think over it before I give my final answer about this,"

While this saddens the Captain of the Valkyries she can see where Naruto is coming from this. He's Greek that was just asked to come to a different afterlife from a different Pantheon.

"I can understand that just fine. Well, I'll see you in the morning then." Gunilla says her farewells before leaving Naruto in front of the guest room.

Naruto opens said door and walks inside. The room looks just like how apartment back in Konoha. He walks over to the window and opens it up. He can smell the forest from his place. It was just like home. While he never truly like his apartment, it had been his home for years that it kind of grew on him. The blonde walks over to the bed and lays down. The same lumpy bed and the smell of ramen. It's just like home.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The red sun set over a battlefield with hundreds, maybe thousands of dead bodies. So many dead bodies that the ground isn't visible because there is just so much death. A man is standing on top of the dead. This man is wearing all white in the middle of all the death. Long white hair, snow white skin, blue eyes that would make the sky and ocean jealousy of how beautiful they are.

"Guts," called out the man, "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Yeah, I'm just resting." some of the bodies move and a large man climbs and stands up. He has short black hair with a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Unlike the man in white Guts is wearing all black. While the man in white is slender, Guts is tall and bulky muscles.

"How could you fall asleep in such a place?" asked the man in white.

"Easy, when you grow up on the battlefield. What's our next move after this, Griffith?"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Helgi stands up. He felt it. The man walks over in his hut and moves the bookcase to slide it over. When he slide it over it reveals a hidden door. Opening the hidden door to go inside to a room filled full of weapons. But Helgi doesn't look at any of those weapons for they don't matter. What does matter is the sword in the back. Though calling it a sword doesn't do it justice. The sword so too thick and heavy to be even called that. Its more of a lump of iron.

A massive sword that is too big to be called a sword that weighs easily six hundred pounds. This massive thing is known as the Dragonslayer for it was made to slayer dragons because it it big enough and heavy enough to go through dragon's thick hide and scales. This zweihander is 6'6" long and 12" wide. But what makes this sword special is that it can kill anything on this plane of existence and the next. It bathed in the blood of over a thousand demons where it can even kill Gods.

That's where the Norse came up with their Bone Steel weapons by bathing them in the blood of their enemies to make their weapons stronger.

But none of that matters right now. What does matter is the red and purple aura surrounding said sword. Helgi has been working at Hotel Valhalla for centuries and this sword has been here longer then he has. That right there says something. During all his time here the sword never once did this. There have been those that have tried to wield such a beast of a sword to only fail and hurt themselves. It was like it the sword is calling out for its master.

"Why are you acting up now?" Helgi asks out loud to no one really.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

the next morning came with Naruto already up and about. Gunilla was waiting for him at the door.

"Good morning, Naruto," greeted the Captain of the Valkyries

"Good morning to you too, Gunilla-chan. What are we doing today?" Naruto had to ask because he has a feeling that he won't be staying here for long.

"Well, we'll have breakfast and then head over to Helgi to see if you should leave," it kinda saddens the Valkyrie for she wishes for Naruto to stay a little longer. Maybe if he sees a little more of Hotel Valhalla he'll want to stay.

 **-Feast Hall of the Slain-**

Naruto decided to stay for a few days. During those days he learned more about the Norse, and how they fight. Since the Einherjar don't have to fear death since they already died fighting and with a weapon in their hand; that's how you become an Einherjar by dying during great acts with a weapon in their hand shows they're willing to fight to the death. Takes full advantage of this by dying during trained since they can't age or truly die while they stay in Hotel Valhalla. At first that didn't sound like a good idea, but after he watched a few Einherjar die from being crushed by a few boulders they learned to watch where they were going. Being eternal warriors waiting for the end of the world makes them train without a since of fear that Naruto can understand and respect.

It has been a week since Naruto first arrived at Hotel Valhalla with him and Gunilla head back to the Feast Hall of the Slain to have breakfast. Once again Gunilla went and brought Naruto is breakfast. It was a hearty break indeed. Bacon, eggs, sausages, ham, pancakes, and hash browns. He can say it filled him up and then some.

"Ah, I never ate so much for breakfast!" Naruto says out loud

"Never?" Ggunilla asks since she knows that not everyone can have a wonderful life.

"Yeah. Most of the time I have ramen for breakfast. But even then I miss it because I'm always running about. Like planning my pranks that I pull,"

"You pull pranks?" a seriousness came into Gunilla's voice when she heard that.

"Hmm, yeah!" and of course Naruto misses that, "I use to pull prank at my old village. No one could figure out how I did most of them, but everyone knew it was me. Like this one time I printed the village's prized statues. My greatest achievement!"

"You wouldn't be related to the God of Mischief?" Gunilla had to ask since there is a possibly that Naruto could have some Norse in him.

"Huh? A God of Mischief?" grinning at the thought that he could be related to a God of Mischief, "Not that I know of, but that's awesome! That could explain why I'm so great at pulling pranks!"

But before Gunilla could say anything a light shines and blinds everyone that is there. When the light died down there stand the Norns. Standing at nine feet tall the three woman are shrouded in white. Under their hoods, their faces are beautiful, but unnerving. Blank white, even their eyes, with their skin being like sculpted snow. Trailing behind them is a sheet of fog like a bridal train.

" _One of Greek and One of Norse,_

 _Shall head to the West._

 _The Dead and War tricked by Time,_

 _Sea God's spawn faces War in death battle._

 _A powerful Corpse Eater awaits for his pleasure in pain,_

 _White hair born from madness and hungry for Flesh awaits for the Fox."_

And just as fast as they came, they left. All the Einherjar sat there in silences because the Norns appeared and gave out a Quest. But it said Greek and there aren't any Greek Einherjar there. Gunilla looks at Naruto for it most likely is talking about him, but it also said one Norse. That means someone has to go with him during this Quest that is of Norse.

Helgi who came to the hall says, "Alright everyone, there is nothing to see here," he then looks over to Naruto, "Naruto, come with me. You too, Gunilla. This Quest is most likely meant for you."

They do as their told and fellows the manage of Hotel Valhalla. They walk pass many of the hallways and corridors. During their walk so many things are running through Helgi's mind. This isn't just a chance that Naruto shows up and a Quest is given out. It was as if Fate wanted Naruto to come and take a Quest. Though the manage of Hotel Valhalla has to wonder if Naruto went to the Greek Camp would he gone on a Quest there as well? Thinking about all this is giving the old warrior a headache. Fate works in ways to either give people what they want; or fuck them over without any lube.

They come to the armory, "Most of the Einherjar and Valkyries carry their own weapons and don't have to worry about them. Though we do have a few that like to be a… _little_ rough. Naruto, can I see your weapons?"

Seeing no harm in this Naruto takes out his kunai and shuriken. He looks at the weapons. While they would be good in fights against mortals, they won't be going up against the like of mortals.

"You need weapons that will harm monsters and all the creatures that you'll be facing against in this Quest," Helgi walks over and picks up a dagger. He looks at it before walking over to the blonde, "Here take this."

Naruto takes the dagger. The blade looks like it was made out of bone with a red tint to it, "What is this?" Naruto remembers that one Shinobi that used his very bones for weapons but he never seen it since.

"That right there is Bone Steel. A strong metal that only we Norse know how to make. But that one right there is from the kill both you and Gunilla brought in a week ago,"

"Wait, you mean that Ghoul, right?"

"That's correct," Helgi picks up a sword made from Bone Steel, "Bone Steel is bathed in the blood or monsters and creatures of the like. By doing so the weapon becomes very more deadly to those of the same blood. A sword made out of Bone Steel can be made to even slay a God if they somehow gains the God's blood. Some Gods call this the World's Bane because it can kill anything if made correctly."

Naruto looks at the dagger in awe. The blonde has learned and even seen some really cool weapons during his time as a Shinobi to understand and respect those weapons and the people who wield them. And now he is holding a dagger that could do the same one day.

"The Quest didn't made much since. What are we suppose to do?" Gunilla asked since she's been around for five hundred years. All Quests have some type of goal, but this one didn't. It just said for one Greek and one Norse to head West. There is nothing West, but the Rome Camp, Camp Jupiter.

"I don't know," Helgi didn't like it just as much as Gunilla. Though many Quest never really make since till it was over when it truly made since. This is more like the start of an epic journey that will be told for generations to come, "Just follow your gut and trust your instincts," he looks over to Naruto, "The both you. Go forth and bring glory to your names."

There wasn't much said after that as they both headed out. Gunilla lead Naruto back to Brooklyn. Both blondes didn't waste anytime and head for the train station.

What they missed when they left the hotel was a man standing behind a corner smiling with a sickly grin. The man brings up one of his finger and snaps it with a sickly pop. He couldn't contain himself as laughter escapes from his lips. After waiting for a solid week his target finally comes out. Oh, joy!

 **-Author's Note-**

Yeah, I hated this chapter. I really did. I got about half way through and I just didn't like where it was heading. It was going just like every other Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover that I didn't want to follow. I mean come on! Naruto arrives at the new world, he become friends with Percy, they go to camp, Naruto becomes a badass with his ninja magic and goes on the quest with Percy. Follow and repeat.

So I went with Magus Chase and used the Norse. Showed that the Ghouls are a problem for the other Pantheons, but they don't bother the Greeks. What does that mean? Only I know!


End file.
